nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Dave Herd
Dave Herd '''(full name '''Dr. David A. Herd) is a character created by Greedyselfish. He is featured in the zombies maps School of Doom and Reign of Fire. He also appears in the cyborg zombies Soul of the Machine storyline. Biography School of Doom & Reign of Fire In School of Doom, Dave is a 16 year old high school somewhere in the Southeastern United States. He has a very anti-social attitude and considers his life to be "very boring" even in the middle of a zombie invasion. After the zombies invade the high school, he teams up with three of his classmates to fight off the hordes. They escape with a makeshift teleporter and end up in Scotland where they manage to awaken an ancient dragon. However, the dragon turned out to be a mechanical machine and the group gets knocked unconscious by a mysterious man. Soul of the Machine Dave returns in the Soul of the Machine storyline, this time as a 26 year old scientist working for the CODOL Institute's Scientific Observations Laboratory. He retains a little bit of his anti-social behavior but is much more friendly and has a more upbeat, positive attitude than originally. After the laboratory is taken over by the cyborgs, he teams up with three of his fellow scientists to take 'em down while helping someone in exchange for airplane parts. They manage to escape using the rebuilt airplane. Appearance In School of Doom and Reign of Fire, Dave wears a dark brown leather jacket with an orange t-shirt underneath, a pair of faded blue jeans and black/white converse shoes. In Soul of the Machine, he wears a white lap coat with a white long sleeve dress shirt and long brown pants underneath. He also wears black dress shoes underneath as well. On Guilin Peaks, he loses the lab coat and starts to care less for the people around him. Call of Duty: Nexus Arena Dave Herd appears in Call of Duty: Nexus Arena as an Leader/Support Character. He has five Abilities, two Unique Traits and a Leader Trait. He synergies well with Scientific Observations Laboratory allies. He is categorizing into the following: Protagonists, Leader, Support, Soul of the Machine, Scientific Observations Laboratory. He is only obtainable from the "School of Doom" Showdown Event, the same as his allies Skylar Henning, Zack Battleman and Robert Van Alexander. *'Rapid Shot' (Basic) Dave deals Physical damage to his target enemy and inflicts Damage Over Time for 2 turns. This attack deals 10% more damage for each Damage Over Time effect on that enemy. *'Just Keep Shooting' (Special) Dave deals Physical damage to all enemies and gains Defense Up for 2 turns. For each Critical Hit this attack scores, Dave gains 15% Turn Meter. *'Cunning Plan' (Special) Dispel all Debuffs on all allies, and they recover 50% Health. For each Scientific Observations Laboratory ally and each Debuff dispelled, Scientific Observations Laboratory allies gains Protection Up (10%, stacking) for 1 turn. *'Graceful Assault' (Special) Dave deals Physical damage to his target enemy and Stuns them for 1 turn, which can't be copied or dispelled. Then all Protagonists allies with Protection Up and Skylar Henning are called to Assist; each dealing 60% less damage. *'Hold the Line!' (Special) All Scientific Observations Laboratory allies recover 20% Health and Protection. Dave gains Advantage, Defense Up, Stealth, and Determination for 2 turns. Determination: Whenever any Scientific Observations Laboratory ally falls below 50% Health, Determination expires and Dave grants that ally Stealth for 2 turns. If that ally already had Stealth, they regain it for 2 turns. When Determination expires, Dave gains Advantage for 2 turns. Trivia * Like Skylar Henning, he hates Robert Van Alexander and will point out every mistake he makes. He is good friends with Skylar and is neutral towards Zack Battleman. * His favorite perk is Speed Cola, his least favorite is Fast Melee Dew. * His favorite weapon on S.O.D. 2036 is the Intervention. * He seems to be a fan of electronic music. Name dropping artists like Deadmau5 and Getter at multiple opportunities. * His voice is similar to that of Alain Bourden from the ''Eclipse Warfare ''series. The difference being that Dave has an American accent while Alain has a British accent. Category:Greedyselfish Category:Soul of the Machine Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Boss Rush